redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Mysterious Spirit
"Mysterious Spirit" is simply a placeholder name for this wiki. True name unknown. Mysterious Spirit is sided with Lord of Chaos in conflict against Tower of Pride. She was seen working on behalf Chaos Lord on multiple occasions believing in the cause. Appearance She is first shown as an energy-like being without a defined figure. Well defined eyes and mouth, seemingly wearing a coat, a hat and using a staff. He has a black flaming symbol on her body Later, when she is attacking Lanoia she shows a she-devil appearance, naked and with bright-white/blonde hair. She still has the flaming symbol on her chest. Personality She tries to follow orders until her life is endangered. She rather talk talk to solve problems than fight. Story She first appears when meeting with Noya, telling him her Lord wishes to meet him. He excuses her Lord for not being able to meet him personally because the distance was too great. Noya insits that her master should come and she apologizes and says she has to obey her master's orders. Then she envelops Noya with some sort of energy and tries to bring him to her master, but she doesn't manage to do so, since Noya is more powerful than she is. She then appears from a crystal ball in front of Lanoia. She is inquired why is she so late and in that lame state, to which she answers she almost dies to the guest's power. Lanoia asks if there will be any complications to the plan and she says it will go as planned, and that one chosen from the desert is enough. She assures Lanoia that everything will be over before the Priestess investigation finishes, and advises him to take care of his comrades. Lanoia urges her to hurry so he doesn't regret his decision, she says that if anything goes wrong, she will also die. The truth She interrups Lanoia and Yulian's fight by creating a black sphere that protects Lanoia from one of Yulian's attacks. She gets wounded by the attack and recognises Yulian's strength. Apparently she shouldn't be there since Lanoia wasn't expecting her. She says she's sorry to intrude, but Yulian doesn't let her continue speaking and attacks immediatly. Yulian doesn't stop attacking her until Thrint is given to him. She claims to be the one that will speak all the truths. Yulian asks if she's there to destroy the seal, but that's not her job. She surprises Yulian with her speed by moving closer to him, but tells him that she's not there to fight. She is clear that she looks like an enemy in Yulian's eyes, since the "arrogant" ones must have told Yulian that she is trying to let demons loose and destroy the world. Then she explains to Yulian that the arrogants are the ones who sided with the Tower of Arrogance and are doing nothing but observe how the destruction of the world is coming. She reveals to Yulian that Luff and Winnie are included in that group of people, and say they have made the wrong decision even if they are aware of the truth. She tells Yulian he can decide on his own after hearing the truth from her. She tells Yulian that the concerning matter is not as simple as stopping demons, even if someone else could think that way, Yulian shouldn't. Just when she was about to explain the reason why to Yulian, she turns into dust. Yulian and Lanoia (and his companions) resume the fighting.She suddenly appears again, blocking Lanoia's companion's path, and one of them complains she dared to betray them. She then kills all of Lanoia's companions, making Yulian dumbfounded.She then starts attacking Lanoia. She was overwhelming Lanoia until Yulian intercedes because Lakrimoso communicated with him mentally. She doesn't understand why Yulian intercedes. Lanoia then uses the spell "Annihilation", which has immense power. She then transforms into a woman figure and starts an incantation which results in an attack towards Lanoia. She approaches Lanoia and is about to finish him but the Priestess interrupts her with an attack, destroying parts of her body. She tries to escape but the Priestess begins to absorb her into her magical staff. She cuts a part of herself and manages to escape, without telling Yulian the truth. Powers and Abilities Gallery Trivia *In Chapter 120 Winnie was about to say spirits name, he referred to it as "Hele...". However he stopped himself before he could finish. Category:Female Characters